Living The Good Life
by Unicakes
Summary: Loren Tate used to be an average 18 year old high schooler that lived in the Valley. That all changed when she met the World famous rockstar Eddie Duran. Takes place 3 months after the last episode of Hollywood Heights.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story takes place 3 months from the last episode of Hollywood heights. *I DON'T OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS CHARACTERSL***

**Chapter One**

**When Your Day Start Great, It Ends Bad**

**LOREN`S POV:**

My album just got released yesterday and I am so excited but also a little nervous. I didn't know if it would sell so being the paranoid person I am I think the worst and believe that no one will buy the album. As I am pacing around in my room I hear a knock on my front door. As I open the door slowly it is pushed open by my energetic best friend Melissa.

Melissa: LO! Guess what I just bought!

Loren: What?

Melissa: Your first FREAKIN album! AHHHHHHHH!*shoves in my face*

Loren: Cool.

When I say cool Melissa looks at me like she just saw a monkey flying and eating an apple with a butterfly inside of it.

Melissa: Are you okay? Are you on your period! If you are then I might need to-

Loren: MEL! I am NOT on my period thank you very much. I am just nervous that all.

Melissa: What are you nervous about?

Loren: Well what happens if my album doesn't sell or if people don't like it and they try to get their money back or-

Melissa: LOREN GRACE TATE! (AN: Don't know her real middle name from the show. :P) Are you crazy! I had to wait 5 hours just to buy this album! Have you checked Itunes lately? You are in the top 10 on the most listened to, you are TRENDING on Twitter, and you literally have 1 million followers already!

Loren: WHAT!

I then run straight to my room to turn on my laptop and as I log into my Twitter I see 1 million FREAKING people following me! I then start to let all my problems about the album leave my mind and me and Melissa start happy dancing all over my room. As we scream and dance for what feels like 10 hours my mom rushes in my room to see if were ok.

Nora: Girls! Are you ok?!

Melissa and Loren: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nora: MELISSA, LOREN! IM PREGNANT!

Loren and Melissa: What!

Nora: Now that I finally got your attention. Why were you guys screaming at the top of your legs!

Loren: Wait first are you really pregnant?

Nora: Oh no I just needed to get your guys attention and that was the only way I could think of.

Loren: Oh well today my album got released and I have over 1 million people following me on twitter!

Nora: Oh My Gosh! Congratulations Lo!

My mom engulfs me into a big bear hug and I start to lose oxygen.

Loren: mom….cant…breath…..

Nora: Oh *she lets go of me* so sorry

Loren: *catching my breath* its ok.

As I start to catch my breath my phone starts to ring and see it is Kelly calling me.

-ON THE PHONE-

Loren: hello?

Kelly: Loren! Have you heard the great news?!

Loren: Which great news are you talking about? *laughing*

Kelly: You have already sold 500 thousand copies of your new CD all over the U.S!

Loren: Oh my god That is amazing!

Kelly: That's just part of the good news! Your also sold 600 thousand copies of your CD on amazon and iTunes!

Loren: OMG THIS IS AMAZING!

Kelly: Since your album is doing a phenomenal job how about we do a little CD signing tomorrow at the Mall near sunset?

Loren: Ok sure umm what time should I be there?

Kelly: lets 12pm through 2 pm

Loren: ok that's cool ill see you then!

Kelly: Alright Thanks for making me look good!

-OFF THE PHONE-

Loren: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Nora: What`s going on Lo?

Loren: I have my first CD signing tomorrow at 12 pm!

Melissa: OMG my best friend is officially a rockstar!

Loren: I know im so excited!

Nora: Have you called Eddie today to tell him the news?

Loren: Ooo ill call him right now!

Melissa: ooooo call me later Lo with all the details! I got to go home and help my mom with house arangements. Ugh! *Melissa leaves*

Nora: Ill be In my room if you need anything.

Loren: Ok mom!

**EDDIE`S POV:**

As I walk into my house my phone starts to ring and once I see Lorens name I get butterflies in my stomach and immediately press the answer button.

-ON THE PHONE-

Eddie: Hey babe

Loren: Eddie I have big news!

Eddie: Im all ears!

Loren: You know that my CD came out today right?

Eddie Of course I just came back from the store to get it. It took a few hours to buy it but i got it. *laughing*

Loren: *laughing* Wow you do realize there are a bunch of CDs in Jake's office right?

Eddie: Really? I wish someone told me that before I waited about 4 hours in line.*chuckles*

Loren: *Chuckles* well let me get back to my awesome news! Wait are you sitting down because you need to sit down for this news!

Eddie: I am sitting down now tell me!

Loren: I have 1 million followers on Twitter, I am trending on Twitter, I sold over 500 thousand copies of my album all over the U.S and I sold 600 thousand copies of my CD all over the world on iTunes!

Eddie: O my gosh Lo Congratulations! Your doing better than me when I had my first album release!

Loren: Those aren't even the best parts yet! I have a CD signing tomorrow!

Eddie: Wow! Loren, your career is skyrocketing through the roof! We should celebrate! How about you invite Mel, Nora, Adam, and Kelly to dinner at Rumor and ill invite Papa Max and Jake to Rumor also?!

Loren: I would love that!

Eddie: Ok well I will text you the details ok?

Loren: Ok!

Eddie: Love you

Loren: Love you two

-OFF THE PHONE-

LOREN POV

Once I got off the phone with Eddie I called everyone that I wanted to celebrate my success with and invited them to Rumor. A few hours after I talked to Eddie he texted me the details and said that dinner would start at 8 pm! Its was 5 so I first texted all my guest the details and started to get ready. After I took a shower I went through my closet and had nothing to wear! I was about to call Mel for help but luckily she walked into my room with a brand new outfit for me to wear. It was a pink one strap dress with ruffles at the tip of the trap and I cute black belt in the middle of the dress. *THE LINK TO THE DRESS* I then added some Steve Madden black pumps and some jewelry to match. Once I got my makeup together me and Mel sat in the living for my mom to get ready. Once my mom came downstairs The Duran Boys arrived and we all headed to Rumor. As we entered Rumor Eddie stopped dead in his tracks as a girl jumped into his arms. At first I thought it was just a crazed fan but knowing Eddie and his facial expressions this girl meant more to them just a crazed fan.

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-

**_Oooooooo I wonder who this mystery girl might be?! Even though I know who she is. HAHA well please review. This my first Fanfic so be easy on me but also tell what I might need to improve on! Thanks! J_**


	2. Awkward

**AN: This story takes place 3 months from the last episode of Hollywood heights. *I DON'T OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS CHARACTERSL***

**Chapter Two**

**Awkward!**

**RECAP: Loren is having great success in her music and as she is at Rumor about to celebrate a girl is all over her man.**

**EDDIE`S POV:**

Once Leah stopped hugging me I looked at her like she was crazy. How could she just hug me like that. When I came back I told Loren about my time missing but I skipped the part when Leah kissed me. I didn't know how Loren would react. I didn't want her mad and I didn't want her to break up with me. I just told her I loved her a few hours ago and I didn't want her to regret it. I knew I was probably paranoid and just overreacting but I didn't take the chances. The only people who know about the kiss is Jake and Pops. As I looked over to Loren she looked surprised. I could tell that at first she thought it was a crazed fan but then her face tensed and I knew she realized I knew this person well. As everyone was staring at me Leah broke the silence.

Leah: It is good to see you Eddie! I missed you so much. You look so much better then you did 3 months ago. *laughing*

Eddie: Umm Leah hey uh let me introduce you to my friends and family. You know Jake and my dad I assume.*pointing to Nora this is Loren`s Mom . *pointing to Mel* This is Melissa Loren`s Best friend, This is Loren`s manager *pointing to Kelly* Kelly. and of course you know my girlfriend Loren. When I said Loren`s name I went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek to make sure Leah understood that Loren was still my girlfriend.

Leah: Oh yeah. Congratulations Loren on your album release. I really like your song Mars I was actually going to buy your album tomorrow I wanted to let the chaos calm down first. *chuckles*

Loren: I know what you mean. So Leah I really don't know you much but what Eddie told me he said that you lived in Ojai. What are you doing in L.A?

Leah: O well I guess Eddie didn't tell you that when Jake listened to our music he liked it a lot and said he would have someone sign us other than him because he already had Eddie and you so he switched us to a new manager and we now live in LA our Cd will be released in about 5 months.

I knew that when me and Loren got alone this was going to be a serious talk and I would have to tell her that I kissed Leah.

**LOREN POV**

When Leah started to talk to me I could see Eddie tense up. Eddie told me about Leah and how she helped him hide from the police and healed him but I feel like he is hiding something from me and I plan to find out one way or another.

Leah: Well I was just leaving see you later Eddie.

*Leah Leaves*

Once we are seated I tell Mel to come to the bathroom with me to talk about Leah.

**-IN THE BATHROOM-**

Loren: I am freaking out here Mel!

Melissa: Why?

Loren: Eddie! He was so tense when it came to this girl.

Melissa: I would say it was more awkward then tense.

Loren: Whatever.

Melissa: What is your problem then! I mean it was awkward. You should be used to that. Remember when you had school and Eddie would pick you up everyday and Cam would come outside to ask you to Tutor. Wasn't that awkward between him and Eddie?

Loren: Yeah but this is a different type of awkward.

Melissa: How so?

Loren: Well Eddie Told me that this girl took care of him when he was "dead" * in quotation marks*

Melissa: and…..

Loren: I think more happened then what he told me.

Melissa: How so?

Loren: Well when he started to tell me about him in the hotel with Leah he kinda hesitated around some parts. Like he tried to leave some information out of it.

Melissa: Why would he do that?

Loren: So he wouldn`t have to see my reaction on a situation.

Melissa: Well since you`re so paranoid, when we get finished with dinner ask to go to his place and talk about it.

Loren: Ok I will do that!

Melissa: Now let`s go!

As me and Melissa leave the bathroom I look at Eddie with my best fake smile to tell him I`m ok. As dinner goes on we have a great time. Once it is over I ask my mom if I can go to Eddie`s. Being the best mom ever she says yes and I go to his place. The ride to his place was silent and I could tell Eddie was thinking about what happened between me and Mel in the bathroom. Once we go to his place we greeted Jeffery and made our way into his house. Once we were inside the drama began.

Eddie: Lo, are you ok?

Loren: Yea? Why?

Eddie: Well you completely ignored me during dinner and the car ride. Are you upset about Leah.

Loren: I`m not upset I just feel like your keeping a secret from me.

Eddie: Loren I... Do you remember when I told you that Leah drove me into L.A and made me stay at a motel?

Loren: Yea

Eddie: Well she stayed for a few days and on the first day she did something that she shouldn't have.

Loren: What did she do?

Eddie: Please don't get mad and know that I set her straight once she did this.

Loren: Eddie just tell me.

Eddie: She Kissed me.

Once he told me this I thought my whole world had crashed.

**-END OF CHAPTER TWO-**

**_Thanks for all the people who favorited or followed my story. You guys inspired me to keep writing. Enjoy this chapter it was partly fun to write. The next chapter will have a lot of DRAMA! So beware. Thanks J _**


	3. Chap3-Stop Apoligizing

**AN: This story takes place 3 months from the last episode of Hollywood heights. *I DON'T OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS CHARACTERS***

**Chapter Three**

**Stop Apologizing**

**RECAP: At the beginning of dinner Loren and Leah had a conversation that was awkward. After dinner Eddie told Loren about the kiss.**

**Eddie`s POV:**

**Once I told Loren the news I shut my eyes closed afraid to see her reaction. It felt like 5 minutes before I opened my eyes. I thought Loren left but she was still standing here in front of me. But it looked like she was about to cry.**

**Eddie: Don't cry! I…I….. I am so sorry. She came at me and I didn't see it coming and she kissed and I pushed her away and I…..I…I….. am sooooo sorry. Please don't leave me! I love you and I-**

**Loren: EDDIE!**

**Eddie: yes?**

**Loren: Did you enjoy it?**

**Eddie: What?**

**Loren: Did you like the kiss?**

**Eddie: Absolutely not!**

**Loren: Then you are forgiven.**

**I then wrap Loren in my arms and tell her that she is amazing and I keep saying sorry over and over to make sure she realized I truly meant what I was saying at the moment. I then let Loren go and looked into her eyes and I saw little tears forming.**

**Eddie: Why are you crying I didn't mean for Leah to kiss me!**

**Loren: I`m crying because you are making me laugh so hard that I started to cry.* bursts out laughing***

**Eddie: What?**

**Loren: I will admit at first I felt sad and angry but then I realized that you said Leah kissed you and you pulled away immediately. Then I needed to ask you to see if you enjoyed it. Once you said no I was happy. Then when you started to hug me and keep telling me you were sorry it was funny to me to see you overreact about something that wasn`t really your fault. **

**Eddie: *blushing* O well I just wanted to make sure you knew that I would NEVER cheat on you.**

**Loren: You don't have to tell me that.**

**Eddie: What do you mean?**

**Loren: Chloe cheated on you so you would never cheat on me because I know you wouldn`t want me to be put through the pain you went through.**

**Eddie: Well look at little miss thinking outside the box.**

**Loren: What can I say? It comes naturally.**

**Eddie: You know what comes natural to me?**

**Loren: What might that be?**

**Eddie: This**

**I then lean in to kiss Loren. As always our kisses would result into a intense make out session and then we would stop because we knew if we didn't then we would both be in the bed naked. But this it felt different. I honestly thought Loren wanted to do this. **

**LOREN`S POV:**

**As Eddie and I went to the couch I started to think about it if we were to take the next step and I decide that I am ready. As I start to take off Eddie`s shirt he stops kissing me and looks at me in my eyes.**

**Eddie: Are you ready?**

**Loren: Yes**

**Eddie: Are you sure?**

**Loren: Positive**

**Then Eddie kisses me with so much passion it is like he struck me with electricity. Eddie starts to take my shirt off while I do the same with his. Next thing I know he starts to carry me off into his room. On our way up we don't stop kissing at all on the way. Once we made it to his room the fun began! **

**LEAH`S POV:**

**-AT LEAH`S HOUSE-**

**As I walk into my house I throw my purse onto the couch and scream at the top of my lungs. That Loren girl is really getting on my nerves! I need Eddie! Eddie and I have this spark and with Loren in the way I can't make him fall in love with me! Every time I see him he is with Loren! I need to make a plan and quick! I have no idea what to do! Let me see? Wait! I don't think Eddie told Loren about the kiss. This would totally break them up! No, me knowing Eddie he probably told her before or after their dinner. Maybe I could talk to an Ex-girlfriend? No that is too shabby. I have to do this on my own. *Thinks for about 5 minutes* my plan is now in effect! I just need to get a few fake secrets about Loren that Eddie doesn`t know and I will get them apart when I do some damage first! With that being said I get up and leave my house on the way to Eddie`s.**

**EDDIE`s POV:**

**-At Eddie`s House-**

**As I flutter my eyes open I see Loren in one of my shirts sound asleep. I try to move to get up but I end up failing miserably.**

**Loren- *weakly* Eddie?**

**Eddie- I`m just gonna make breakfast.**

**Loren: You can cook?**

**Eddie: Cereal. *laughs***

**Loren: *laughs* Maybe I should cook real breakfast while you just watch and learn.**

**Eddie: You got jokes don't you?**

**Loren: *jumps out of bed* What time is it!?**

**Eddie: 10:15. Why?**

**Loren: I have to get ready for my CD signing!**

**Eddie: Awww babe can we atleast make breakfast first? **

**Loren: I have no time! *runs into shower***

**Wow. I don't know what just happened but I feel neglected. Maybe bringing her into this music carrer was a bad idea. I already feel sad that she has to go so quickly and I know this wont be the first time this will happen. * An hour later* Loren is know finishe getting dressed and she still has 45 minutes left before the signing.**

**Loren: Bye Eddie *leans in for a kiss***

**Eddie: Wait? Why are you leaving? **

**Loren: I have to get to the signing?**

**Eddie: But you still have 45 minutes left**

**Loren: I have to stop at the office first then I go to the CD signing. When I am finished I will come right back here ok?**

**Eddie: ok. Love you!**

**Loren: Love you to! **

**I then kiss Loren goodbye and as she opens the door she stops and turns around to look at me. As I look at here confused I see Leah walk straight into my house with the biggest smirk I have ever seen in my entire life.**

**_Sorry it was late. Yesterday some last minute things came up and I dint have anytime to write._**

**_Well here is Chapter 3 hopefully Chapter 4 will be up today. Thank you all for the support and you guys are awesome! J_**


	4. Chap4-Why come back

**AN: This story takes place 3 months from the last episode of Hollywood heights. *I DON'T OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS CHARACTERSL* I don't own the song Titanium By: David Guetta feat. Sia**

**Chapter 4**

**Why Come Back?**

**Leah`s POV**

**As I stand there standing still staring at Eddie I think about how my plan will definitely break them up. My plan took a lot of work but it was worth it to get Eddie to love me.**

**Leah: Eddie, Loren I didn't come here to start any trouble. I just wanted to ask Loren for forgiveness.**

**Loren: What are you talking about? You didn't do anything to me.**

**Leah: Did Eddie tell you about the kiss yet? I thought since Eddie said you guys were so close that he told you about the kiss already?**

**Loren: Oh! No, he told me about the kiss. I just totally forgot about it for a second! **

**Leah: Oh! Well I am truly sorry for kissing Eddie! I really wasn't thinking straight. Trust me he pulled back the second our lips touched! Please forgive me! I really just wanted to be friends.**

**Loren: Leah! I truly forgive you! Of course we can become friends! The more the merrier! *laughs***

**Leah: *fake laughs* O good! Well what are your guys about to do?**

**Loren: I was just leaving to go do my CD signing which if I don't leave now I will be late for! Ha! Well I will see you later Leah and Eddie Love you see you later! *Leaves***

**Eddie POV**

**Once Loren left it got very silent and awkward between me and Leah. At first I was going to make her leave but I didn't want to be rude. After all she did help me while I was "dead" and I should consider her as a best friend after all she did for me. Although for some reason I feel like if I let her stay I`m going to regret it in the future.**

**Leah: Soooo *breaking the silence***

**Eddie: O uh well I guess you can leave now unless you have something to tell or ask me.**

**Leah: Actually I wanted to warn you.**

**Eddie: What?**

**Leah: Beware of Loren. She isn't as innocent as you think.**

**Eddie: What are you talking about? I know all of Loren's secrets.**

**Leah: So you believe Eddie. Just trust me and watch your back.**

**Eddie: NO! I am not going to watch my back. I know Loren and I know you are trying to break us up and I am not going to let you do that to me and her. I don't like you Leah and I am NEVER going to love or ever want to go with you!**

**Leah: Eddie! You know you want to be with me.**

**Eddie: No I don't Leah get out of my house and leave me and Loren alone forever!**

**Leah then opened the door and slammed it right behind her. I started to think about what Leah said and how Loren might be hiding secrets but I knew Loren. I made those thoughts immediately disappear from my mind as I headed upstairs to get dressed and go talk to the office.**

**-DURING THE CD SIGNING-**

**LOREN`S POV**

**I thought the Cd signing wouldn't be that hard. BOY was I wrong. My hand literally has cramps because of all the signing I had to do. Luckily Kelly let me take a 5 minute break in between the signing so I could stretch my hand a little bit. Once my break was over I started the process all over again. I say hi, ask them what their name is, sign there CD, and then say thank you and go to the next person. When I finally reached the last person Kelly showed me something on her tablet so I wasn't really paying attention to the last person. **

**Last Person: Excuse me**

**Loren: O sorry Sir Hi what's your nam-**

**As I look up I see the worst person on Earth. TRENT!**

**Trent: Hi Loren**

**Loren: Wha… What are you doing here?**

**Trent: I am here to get my awesome daughters CD signed.**

**Loren: I am not signing yours!**

**Kelly: Loren you know this guy?**

**Loren: Unfortunately yes.**

**Trent: Please I came to try and be reconnected with you Loren. Give me a second chance.**

**Loren: A SECOND CHANCE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!**

**Kelly: Keep it down Loren.**

**Loren: Sorry Kelly.**

**Trent: Please if you change your mind here is my number. Please think about it. **

**And with that note Trent leaves hopefully for good because if I see him again I am probably going to strangle him to death.**

**-At Loren`s House-**

**As I walk through the door I see a note on the couch. **

**-THE NOTE-**

_Loren,_

_I am at MK you can come on by if you like. Dinner is in the fridge. I will probably be late coming home. Max and I are still getting his boxes together._

_Love You, Mom_

**As I finish reading the note I throw it in the trash and go into my room. As I sit at my desk I see those poems my mom gave me and I start to read one of them. **

**-THE POEM-**

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I`m talking loud, not saying much_

_I`m criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

**When I finish reading it I can hear the melody poor into my brain and I grab my piano and start making a new song that my dad technically wrote.**

**_Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please review it gives me motivation!_**

**_I love writing this story so don't think it will end anytime soon. In the next few of days I will be kinda busy so don't expect a chapter every day this week. Thank you for your support. J_**


	5. Chap5-Dilemma

**AN: This story takes place 3 months from the last episode of Hollywood heights. *I DON'T OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS CHARACTERSL* I don't own the song Titanium By: David Guetta feat. Sia I want to give a shout out to Ary`Niyah for giving me a great idea for the next few chaptersJ**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Dilemma **

As I got all the lyrics and music together I took my phone out and started to record the song. When I finished I called Eddie to ask if he was home so I could come over. Once the phone started ringing I heard someone knock on the front door. As I had the phone on my ear as I ran to open the door Eddie picked up the phone and I totally forgot someone knocked on the door.

-ON THE PHONE-

Eddie: Hey Lo!

Loren: Eddie! I just made a new song and I wanted to go to your house and let you hear it.

Eddie: Well I just came to your house and no one answered so give me about 30 min-

Loren: Eddie I am home I just forgot to open the door. Silly me!

Eddie: *laughs* O ok well open the door and I will listen to your song at your house instead.

Loren: Ok* laughing*

-OFF THE PHONE-

Once Eddie came in we went into my room and I turned on the recording so Eddie could listen to the song.

_You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

[Chorus]  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

[Chorus]  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine guns  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, those bulletproof glass

[Chorus]  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Once I finished the song Eddie gave me a look that told me he loved the song but was also sorry for me.

Eddie: Loren are you ok?

Loren: Yea why do you ask?

Eddie: That song it was so emotional and heartfelt. I loved it but it is making me wonder if there is something overwhelming going on in your life.

Loren: Wow Eddie you know me so well. Today at the CD signing Trent showed up.

Eddie: WHAT! Why?!

Loren: He told me he wanted to reconnect with me. He gave me his number

Eddie: Are you going call him?

Loren: I don't know. I don't want to call him because it might hurt my mom but I want to call to see what he has to say.

Eddie: Well you can either ask your mom or go behind her back and call him without telling her.

Loren: I wouldn't be going behind her back. She never told me I couldn't contact him.

Eddie: Ok well do you want to know what I think you should do?

Loren: Please.

Eddie: I think you should call him and hear what he has to say and when you are done with the call tell your mom and tell her what Trent said to you and get her opinion if you should forgive him or not.

Loren: Hmmmm. That seems like a really good idea but still my mom might be heartbroken. I am really uncomfortable talking to my mom about Trent.

Eddie: I can help you. I will be here when Trent is talking to you and I will be there when you are talking to your mom.

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Of course.

-Eddie`s POV-

As I was waiting to hear Loren`s response I was hoping that Loren wouldn't mention what happened with Leah. I wanted Loren and Leah to be friends and if I told her what happened she would hate Leah and that would make a bunch of drama which I really didn't want.

Loren: Ok Eddie I'll do it

Eddie: Great!

Loren: So what happened with Leah when I left?

Eddie: (thought-crap) Well ummm she just apologized to me and left.

Loren: O ok well are you and her friends now?

Eddie: Uhh yea we are.

Loren: Great! No more enemies. *laughing*

Eddie: Yeah.*fake laughing*

I feel so terrible for lying to Loren like that. If Loren found out I was lying she would be so hurt. Ugh! The biggest issue is I can`t tell her what Leah said about her! I need to stay away from Leah FOREVER or I will be dead meat. As I get up to grab Loren`s phone I guess I was so into thought that I tripped over my shoe lace.

Loren: *laughing hysterically*

Eddie: Ow! That's not funny. *chuckles*

Loren: Yeah whatever now hand me my phone!

Eddie: Here *gives her phone*

LORENS POV

I then dial Trent`s number. It feels like it rings forever and I start to think that this was a big mistake but I as I am about to hang up I hear a hello on the other line.

-ON THE PHONE-

PERSON ON PHONE: Hello?

Loren: Is this Trent?

Trent: Yes who is this?

Loren: It`s…. Loren.

Trent:…

**_Well that was chapter five! Honestly I don't think I did my best on this chapter but I wanted to give you guys a chapter tonight because I probably can`t get you a chapter tomorrow. Tell me if you would rather me post chapters everyday but have them short or post long chapters every other day? Please review! Thank you for supportJ_**


	6. Chap6- What Do I Do

**AN: This story takes place 3 months from the last episode of Hollywood heights. *I DON'T OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS CHARACTERS****L* I don't own the song Titanium By: David Guetta feat. Sia**

**Chapter Six**

**What Do I Do?**

**LORENS POV**

**-ON THE PHONE-**

**Trent: Loren! I am glad you called! Would you like to meet up somewhere?**

**Loren: Ummm no I don't I just called to uh talk about umm possibly reconnecting with you.**

**Trent: Really? That would be fantastic! I promise I am staying in your life for good this time if you do reconnect with me.**

**Loren: Well umm I really don't know what to say but umm I guess I'll talk to you later.**

**Trent: Wait! I need to tell you that I will only be living in LA for a few more days until I move to New York. So if you do want to meet up please do it before I leave which will be next week.**

**Loren: O ok well thank you bye.**

**Trent: I love you. **

**Loren:…**

**Trent: Loren?**

**AT MAX`S APARTMENT**

**NORA POV**

**Max is going to move In with me! I am so excited! Oh shoot! I forgot to tell Loren! What will she think? She might move in with Eddie and I can`t let that happen but I don't want here to feel uncomfortable? Well I guess I have to let her live with Eddie. I know he will take care of her! **

**Max: Nora I am finish packing. Let`s put these in the truck.**

**Nora: Ok let`s go!**

**Max: What`s wrong?**

**Nora: I just don't want Loren to be upset.**

**Max: Trust me she won`t. I think of her like a daughter and I know she thinks of me like her father.**

**Nora: Thank you Max. You've helped me in so much.**

**Max You`ve helped me too so this is your reward.**

**NORA AND LOREN`S HOUSE**

**LOREN`S POV**

**I immediately hung up once he told me he loves me. How could he say that! He is now wanting to reconnect with me after 14 years! He can`t say I love you like that! Maybe I shouldn't reconnect with him! He doesn't deserve my forgiveness right? I am so confused right now.**

**Eddie: Loren? Loren?! LOREN!**

**Loren: Huh?**

**Eddie: Are you ok?**

**Loren: Ummm yea.**

**Eddie: Lo. I know you. Tell me what happened.**

**I then explain the whole conversation to Eddie. On some parts he give me a very serious look. That look means he cares about me and the situation I am in right now. I love Eddie and I know he loves me back.**

**Eddie: HE TOLD YOU HE LOVES YOU! THE NERVE OF THIS GUY!**

**Loren: Eddie calm down.**

**Eddie: I am sorry Loren but Trent really made a wrong turn by saying I love you like that!**

**Loren: well should I still reconnect with him?**

**Eddie: I think you should but before you just do what I think. You should ask your mom about it too.**

**Loren: That is a good idea. I will do that. Thank you Eddie.**

**Right before Eddie was about to say something my phone went off and it was Kelly. I answered it real quick because it was probably important.**

**-ON THE PHONE-**

**Kelly: Loren. Do you have a few minutes I need you to come to the office so we can talk about something.**

**Loren: Sure. I am with Eddie so I will bring him with me and we can talk.**

**Kelly: Don`t bring Eddie!**

**Loren: Why?**

**Kelly: I need to talk to you about it first. And you need to be alone.**

**Loren: Ummm ok well what is this about?**

**Kelly: It`s about the label. I can`t tell you the rest over the phone. Just come to the office ASAP ok. Bye.**

**-OFF THE PHONE-**

**Eddie: What was that about?**

**Loren: I need to go to the office.**

**Eddie: Oh ok well lets go.**

**Loren: You can`t go.**

**Eddie: Why?**

**Loren: I don't know Kelly told me not to bring you.**

**Eddie: Well I can drop you off and I will be in the parking lot waiting ok?**

**Loren: Yea sure. Let`s go.**

**-At Leah`s house-**

**LEAH`S POV**

**Ok my plan is in action! Now I just need to go on the internet and dig up some dirt about little miss Loren Tate! I guess my plan won`t be as hard as I thought! HA! Loren won`t even see it coming. As I start to find some information on Loren I hear my phone ring.**

**-ON THE PHONE-**

**Leah: Hello?**

**Jeremy: Hey Leah its Jeremy!**

**Leah: Hey bro. What`s up?**

**Jeremy: Well we have a recording session tomorrow at nine in the morning ok?**

**Leah: Alright. I will see you then. **

**Jeremy: What are you doing right know?**

**Leah: Oh! I am just practicing the music.**

**Jeremy: Oh good. You want to head to Rumor to get some food?**

**Leah: sure! I`ll meet you there. Bye!**

**Jeremy: Bye!**

**-At the Office-**

**Loren: Hey Kelly!**

**Kelly: Loren! Have seat. I have some news.**

**Loren: What`s up?**

**Kelly: Well the record label is excited about the new songs and can't wait to hear them but they kind of need a favor from you?**

**Loren: Ok what is it?**

**Kelly: They want you to move to New York.**

**Loren: What!**

**Kelly: The worst part is if you don't move then they won`t produce your music.**

**_OMG! LOL! Well sorry this was late I had a lot to do yesterday and didn't get to finish. Well here it is. Thank you for all the reviews! You guys give me a reason to write chapters! _****_J_**


	7. Chapter 7

*AN: This story takes place 3 months from the last episode of Hollywood heights. *I DON'T OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS CHARACTERS*

Chapter Seven

I Don't Know

Loren's POV

As I fall back onto the tan leather seat I am taken aback by Kelly's recent comment "They want you to move to New York. If you don't move then they won`t produce your music." I didn't know What to think or do. I was at loss for words and I didn't know who to ask for help?! If I asked my Mom she would tell me to go with my heart and at the moment I don't know What my heart is telling me! I am to shy to ask Eddie,he might tell me to go and pursue my career but just me being with him would make me want to stay. Mel would probably just tell me to stay with Eddie and have his babies! Ugh! This is so frustrating! I think I need to my spot and think this out.

Loren: Kelly umm when do they want me to move?

Kelly: Next week.

Loren: OK well give me a day to get back to you.

Kelly: The sooner the better!

Loren: Bye!

As I leave the building I see Eddie leaning on his car I try to hide my sadness and confusion but Eddie knowing me so well comes running over to me.

Eddie: Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost.

Loren: I honestly am a little confused right now and I would appreciate it if you drove to our spot.

Eddie: You want to talk about it?

Loren: I'll tell you when we get there.

Eddie: ok.

Eddie's POV

As we reached our spot Loren walked very slow. It seemed like she had a very tough decision to make and I really wanted to know. I assumed whatever was bothering was about What happened in her meeting with Kelly because on our way to the meeting she seemed fine. Once we both sat down in the dirt it was very quiet. At first I let the quietness carry on but I then couldn't take it and broke it.

Eddie: Loren can you please tell me what's going on?

Loren: Kelly told me that u had to move to New York or I the label wouldn't produce my music.

Eddie: What! But... how... why...I don't get it!

Loren: I don't either and right now I'm still trying to decide What to do.

Eddie: I don't know What to say. Are you going to leave me?

Loren: Eddie I don't know what I'm going to do! I don't want to leave the people I love but I still want to follow my dreams and become a singer .

Eddie: Loren if you decide to leave promise me one thing.

Loren: *on the verge of tears *What?

Eddie: Promise me will still be we won't break up.

Loren: Eddie I don't know if long distance is such a Good idea? I don't we would have different times. And we would both be busy with our music. We might just get annoyed with eachother because we don't call eachother that much and then we might break up and never talk to eachother again.I feel like we will break up if I leave but if u don't my dream will be crushed.

Eddie: we will make it work Loren. But just talk to your mom and Mel then we will make a final decision.

*AT LEAH'S HOUSE *

LEAH'S POV

I can't believe my plan is already working. Loren is probably talking to Eddie about the whole New York thing. Yup that's right. I convinced the label to send Loren to New York. It took a lot of convincing and bribery but I for them to do it! Once Loren and Eddie have a big fight about this then I will swoop in a Eddie will be mine! I am so devious and I like it!

Oh snap! Leah needs to stop! Well here you go! Sorry it is so late I started school and I was pelted with homework! But know that I have figured a way to write on mobile and post it I will post chapters more frequently. Thanks for the reviews!:)


	8. Chapter 8

**_*AN: This story takes place 3 months from the last episode of Hollywood heights. *I DON'T OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS CHARACTERS*_**

Chapter Eight

What Do You Think?

Loren's POV

As I sit at my spot I wonder what will happen if I leave. I don't want to disappoint anyone or make any one miss me if I do leave but I know they will cry if I do leave. I am currently at my spot with Eddie and I know this is probably the hardest for him right now. All that we have been through and I might be moving all the way across the country. I don't want to leave him on purpose but I do want to succed in the music business. This is my dream and I can't give up now! I just realesed an album for God Sakes! I do know before I make a decision I got to to talk with the people I love about this first.

Loren: Eddie can you drop me off at my house so I can talk to my mom about this?

Eddie: Of course. Let's go.

The whole car ride there was silent. I would glance at Eddie a few times but when I did I knew he was sad and devastated that I might leave LA. Once we got to my mom's house I sat there for a few seconds before breaking the silence.

Loren: Eddie, don't be mad okay. I promise I will not break up with you because of me Living in New York.

Eddie: So you are leaving.

Loren: I'm thinking about it. But I'm not 100% sure right now.

Eddie: Well call me when you figure out What your going to do.

With that being said I got out the car and Eddie left. When I walked into the house there were boxes everywhere.

Loren: MOM!

Nora: Hey sweetie.

Loren: I have something to tell you.

Nora: What's going on?

Loren: Today Kelly told me I have to move to New York to share my music to the east coast.

Nora: Really? That sounds fantastic!

Loren: Mom I don't know if I will move though.

Nora: why?

Loren: because of the people who love and care about me.

Nora: Honey if the people who love and care about you really do love and care about you then they will be all for you moving.

Loren: I know mom. Thanks mom you really helped me. And let me guess these are Max's boxes?

Nora: Yup!

My mom and me laughed and I walked to my room to video chat with Mel and ask her for her opinion. As I called her on Skype I was going over in my head What I should say to her. Then when I hear a scream my thoughts get interrupted.

Mel: Loooorennnnnn!

Loren: Oh! Hey Mel I have some major news to tell you.

Mel: what's up! Wait did Eddie propose or better yet are you having Eddie's baby!

Loren: Mel No! Now listen. I went to meet Kelly for a meeting today and she told me I have to move to New York so I can share my musis to the East coast.

Mel: Congratulations Lo. But one question how is Eddie taking it?

Loren: I really don't know.I told him about it and he seems sad but also proud of me at the same time.

Mel: are you going to leave?

Loren: I don't know. Maybe?

Mel: well just remember you and Eddie will still have the same unconditional love okay?

Loren: OK well I'll talk to you later.

Eddie's POV

As I walk into my penthouse I fall down into the chair and bury my face into my hands.I don't want Loren to have to give up on her career but I also don't want here to leave me.I love her so much and being away from her for who knows how long won't sit right with me.I think about this for a few minutes and finally come to a conclusion. I just have to let her go and become a will come back and we will be together forever I just know it. As I was still deep in thought I heard my phone ring. I took it out of my back pocket and saw it was Loren I immediately picked up.

Eddie: Hello?

Loren: Eddie I have decided What I am going to do.

Eddie: and...

Loren:...

**_*O snap! Cliffhanger don't be mad. The next few episodes will make you guys probably hate me but trust me this situation will lead to something amazing. Or so I think is amazing. I will also try post Once a week. Soo Yea review and tell me your suggestions I might use it.;) thank you for support and sorry about any grammar issues. J*_**


	9. Authors Note

Hey guys. I really hate writing authors note like this but this is really important. I have been reading a bunch of reviews About Living The Good Life and I see alot of you don't want me to Spilt Leddie up. I have 2 story plots in my brain and one had them stay together and the other has them being seperated. The one that keeps them together stop at chapter the one where they are together will stop in the next 5 or 6 chapters. Both versions will have an epilogue. Please tell me what you would like to see happen between Leddie. Asap! Also a new chapter will be posted tonight!


	10. Chapter 10

*AN: This story takes place 3 months from the last episode of Hollywood heights. *I DON'T OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS CHARACTERS*

Chapter Nine

We'll Be As Strong as Ever

Lorens POV

I am going to Leave LA and go to New York. I need to experience what it is like on the east coast. I also need to stay true to my music career. Eddie will understand he always does and I know I will be back before I know it. Once I told Eddie over the phone there was a moment of silence. I knew he didn't hang up because I could hear his breathing but I also knew he was trying to take it all in. After about 2minutes he finally responded.

Eddie: are you sure this is what you want to do?

Loren: I talked to my mom and Mel about it and they both keep telling me to not give up on my career and I thought it over long and hard and this is the right thing to do.

Eddie: if you want this then I'm not going to stop you. I just want you to promise me one thing.

Loren: what?

Eddie: promise me that we will still be together. I don't want to break up. I know we can both keep our relationship strong even across the country.

Loren: I promise.

Eddie: Good. When are you leaving?

Loren: tomorrow morning. And I have to start looking for apartments.

Eddie: wait! Isn't Trent moving to New York? Why don't you ask to live with him? Just for a few weeks so you can properly look for an apartment.

Loren:I don't know if that's such a good idea. I'll call him later and ask him. But I think he doesn't move Until Friday. (which is two days from now. )

Eddie: Okay well think about it. I'll see you later, You need to start packing.

Loren: okay love you.

Eddie: Love you too.

And with that being said he hung up. I couldn't tell if he was upset or accepting of my decision. I know he told me he would be okay with whatever decision I make but I've known Eddie long enough to know that when he says he is okay with something he doesn't always mean it. But for right now I have to start getting packed and looking for a place to stay. As I am online looking for apartments I find one that it's perfect for me. I email it to Kelly so she can approve and I start packing. Once I get most of my stuff in suitcases I hear the doorbell ring. As I open the door I am engulfed in a hug. As I look up to see who it it's I see Eddie. Before I can even speak he kisses me with so much passion it feels like it will be or last. (even though that it's kinda will be ) When he stops kissing me I open my mouth to say something but he just puts hits finger to my lip and starts to talk.

Eddie: Tonight it's going to be family night for you. I've already Called Nora and told her to invite Mel to dinner at this new restaurant down the street from my dads club. You need to go get ready while I call and make reservations. Also you can't say a word till we get to the restaurant ok.

I just nod my head ok and go to my room to change into a new outfit. After what feels to be 30 minutes I find a beautiful red dress that is mid thigh and some beautiful gold heels to wear. Once I finish curling my hair and putting in jewelry and make up I come out of my room to see Eddie on the couch on his phone and it sounds like he it's talking to Jake. My answer is proven correct when Eddie says bye Jake and walks over to me. He wraps my arm around his arm and walk out the front door to his car. The whole car ride there was quiet mostly because Eddie told me not to say anything. But also because I kept thinking how Eddie is feeling about the whole thing. I guess he read my mind because when we pulled into a parking spot he said

Eddie: Loren I am not mad at you leaving. I am happy and excited for you okay so stop worrying about me and have a great time tonight.

Again I nodded my head yes and kissed him on the cheek. He got out of the car. I waited for him to open the door and when he did I grabbed his hand and got out. As we walked into the new restaurant I was shocked to see the place cover in decorations. Once I hugged everyone there we partyed the night away. The next morning I woke up and I started to get dressed. Today was the day I was leaving for New York. I was excited but also sad. On my way to the airport all I could think about was my new life. Once we arrived I didn't see Eddie. I guess by the way that I looked Kelly knew I was wondering where Eddie was. She told me he had a meeting with Jake and it was very important. I just nodded and made my way to my family and friends. I ave them all big hugs and walked up the steps to the plane. As I got inside the plane I stopped dead in my tracks.

*Another cliffhanger! Ahhhhhh the pain. Lol well if you haven't read the author note then you should probably go and read it. It is very important. Well have a great day and keep up the reviews! I do read all of them! J


	11. Chapter 11

*AN: This story takes place 3 months from the last episode of Hollywood heights. *I DON'T OWN HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS CHARACTERS*

Chapter Ten I Can't Live Without You

Lorens POV

Is that who I think it is ? It can't be. But it is! Eddie is here. He is coming with ! But how is this possible. He has a career too. I can't let him go with me. He has to stay and finish his album and start his tour. I wont let him give up on his career.

Loren: Eddie what are you doing here ?

Eddie: What do you think . I am coming with you to New York! Aren't tou excited?

Loren: Eddie you can't come with me. You have a career here that you need to fufill.

Eddie: The great thing about my career is that I can work anywhere in the world.

Loren: Huh?

Eddie: I am still going to make music I just will live in New York with you and do it.

Loren: What! How? O my gosh that is awesome. I guess we get to stay together forever.

Once I said that I went over to him and gave him a big kiss. It would easily became more intense if it wasn't for the flight attendant to tell us we have to sit down for takeoff.

*6 HOURS LATER*

As we were landing I looked out the window and New York looked amazing. It was like the first time I went to New York all over again. I felt my life was officially complete and I am happy now! !

Wow last chapter. (not counting the epilogue which will be posted later on today or tommorow. Hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. I want you guys to know that i wont be making a new story but I will be making one shots here and there. I realized with school and stuff that I dont have enough time to write a full story so one shots are my only option as of right now. But trust me during the summer I will definitely have a story going on so give me ideas for it. Thanks for all the reviews and love I have gotten. you guys are amazing! Until next time! ! J


End file.
